Through the Looking Glass
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: Arthur wakes up in a Camelot where he, Morgana and Leon are servants; Merlin is a knight and Gwen is a spoilt princess who's betrothed to to the arrogant Prince Lancelot! Arthur just has one question: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?


**AN: Just a little idea I had. Everyone may seem OOC but it will make sense, I promise. Just a little story to try and cheer us all up after episode 9. I bet you it'll work out in the end.**

_Prince Arthur had been in an awful mood for the past few days and nobody was safe. Merlin had been put in the stocks for three hours, Morgana had almost her head torn off both verbally and literally, the knights had been put through excruciating training regimes, the guards had faced a level of abuse and several maids had been reduced to tears. Not even Gwen was safe from Arthur's vile temper. As night fell over Camelot, group of four people converged in the courtyard discussing the prince's behaviour. _

"_There's only one thing we can do. Someone has to put Arthur into his place." The first said._

"_How are we going to do that?" the second asked. _

"_We think we have an idea; but we can't do it alone. We'll need everyone's help." The third said, gesturing to themselves and the fourth. _

_At the enquiring looks, the fourth explained. "Arthur needs reminded just how hurtful he's been acting. We need to turn the tables on him and treat him the way we've been treated."_

"_That's evil, I like it" The first grinned. _

"_How do we do that?" the second asked._

_The third person explained what she and the fourth had come up with while comforting two upset child maids who had been on the receiving end of Arthur's temper. The third person initially hadn't wanted to be part of it; and instead offered to speak to Arthur personally but after he yelled at her; she changed her mind. Arthur needed a lesson taught to him and he needed it now. _

Arthur slowly woke up as someone repeatedly shook his shoulder. He frowned. He was in a bad enough mood and didn't need his idiotic servant Merlin shaking him awake like this. Arthur tried to swat Merlin away but he shook harder and a voice joined the shaking.

"Arthur! Arthur I know you're awake now hurry up!"

"Morgana, what are you doing in my room?" Arthur asked opening his eyes and being blinded as Morgana threw some clothes at him. Arthur tore them off his head and glared at Morgana before becoming aware of where he was and what she was wearing. He'd fallen asleep in his chambers but now he was in one of the servant's dormitories and Morgana was standing beside him wearing a servant's uniform and a glare on her pretty face.

"You overslept you idiot! Leon had to take over for you now hurry up! I've got enough work to do without pushing you to do yours!" Morgana snapped.

"What work do you do? You're the king's ward." Arthur retorted.

Morgana sighed. "Arthur just hurry up, I don't have time for your stupid games today!"

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked, beginning to get frustrated however before he could do anything, Leon entered the room and was also in servant's attire.

"I managed to sort him out but he's not happy and he expects you to be in his chambers now." Leon addressed Arthur without so much as a hello.

"Seriously what is going on? Why am I in the servants' quarters? Why are you two dressed like that and who am I supposed to be meeting?" Arthur demanded. Morgana and Leon shared a look.

"Did you hit your head and forget everything? Do I have spell this out for you?" Morgana asked.

"That would be helpful." Arthur snapped.

"We work as servants. I serve the princess, you serve her best knight, and Leon helps one of the other knights. I am not the king's ward; all three of us are servants and that's all we shall be. Now get out of bed and get dressed otherwise you'll have all three of us in the stocks again!" Morgana snapped, storming out of the servant's dormitories and slamming the door behind her.

"Don't mind her, she's just stressed. Come on, he's waiting for you." Leon said. Arthur frowned and got out of bed and dressed. What was going on around here? He was definitely not a servant and who did this mysterious best knight think he was? And who was this princess? Camelot had a prince, him! Leon took him from his room and hurried through the castle before shoving him through his own bedroom. Arthur glanced over his shoulder before staring at the chainmail-wearing figure that was glaring at him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Arthur muttered under his breath.

"Where have you been?" Merlin snapped, walking towards him. "My armour needs polished; the stables need mucked out, my boot needs cleaned and my room is a mess. Now get to work!" Merlin ordered.

"Make me," Arthur scoffed. Merlin flung a goblet at him; hitting Arthur on the head. It turned out that that happens to really hurt!

"What was that for?" Arthur snapped.

"You'll do as your told you idiot servant or else I'll have you thrown into the stocks. One more word and I'll let the princess deal with you." Merlin warned.

"That's it! What had gotten into everyone today? You are not a knight; you're my idiot manservant! Morgana and Leon and I are not servants! Morgana is the king's ward; Leon is a knight and I am the crown prince of Camelot! Therefore I suggest you all stop this stupid game or let me see this so-called princess of yours." Arthur yelled. He was in no mood for this stupid prank that they were all pulling on him.

"Fine, if you want to see the princess then come with me." Merlin said, walking out of the room. Arthur followed him down to the throne room. As they approached the doors of the throne room; they could hear raised voices and Leon and Morgana slid out of the door and into the corridor.

"Who put dung in her food this morning?" Leon asked, leaning against the wall.

"I don't know but at least we don't have to put up with her much longer." Morgana replied, rubbing her arm.

"Did she get you?" Leon asked.

"No, she missed. I'll be so glad when that brat is gone." Morgana said fiercely.

"You do know she might bring you with her," Leon said but Morgana cut across him.

"If she even suggests that then I'm- Sir Merlin; forgive me I don't see you." Morgana said dropping into a curtsey as she caught Merlin and Arthur's eyes. From his position behind Merlin; Arthur couldn't see the mouthed question asked by Merlin and didn't notice the minute tilt of Leon's head.

"Return to your duties. Arthur has demanded to see the princess." Merlin said as he opened the door and a voice could be heard bellowing orders. A very familiar sounding voice. Morgana shot Arthur a look before shoving him in afterwards and closing the door before her eyes betrayed her. Arthur scanned the room quickly; servants were hurriedly and silently following orders and Merlin walked up the throne room. Arthur stepped sideways and froze as he took in the figure that was slouched sideways in his father's throne. Her feet were swinging off one side of it and she was dressed in a dress made of the finest fabrics and there was a crown on her curled head. Her normally kind face was wearing a contempt look which Arthur associated with the often-spoilt princesses who visited Camelot.

"Guinevere?"

Gwen looked up and her gaze fell on Arthur. "Do I know you?" she asked in a bored voice.

"This is my idiot servant Arthur." Merlin explained.

"What does he want?" Gwen asked, sounding even more bored as she raised her hand and admired her nails.

"Apparently he thinks that he is the crown prince of Camelot." Merlin replied. Gwen arched an eyebrow as Morgana offered her a goblet. She took one sip and flung it across the room where it landed with a clang and the liquid spilled out.

"You idiot! I asked for wine not ale! What am I, a blacksmith's daughter? Fetch me some wine and then get out of my sight before I have you thrown into the stocks!" Gwen yelled. Morgana collected the goblet and hurried from the room.

"You can't treat people like that!" Arthur yelled; suddenly thinking about he had treated his own servants.

"I'm the princess. See this crown? That means that I can do whatever I like." Gwen retorted smugly. "Now; what's this about being the prince of Camelot?"

"He's an idiot; that's all." Merlin answered.

"I am not an idiot!" Arthur snapped; thinking about the variants of the word 'idiot' that he used to describe Merlin. As Gwen and Merlin watched, Arthur slowly began running everything he had said and done over the past few days. There had been no real basis of his anger; he had just gotten himself into a bad way and took it out on everyone. The guards; the maids, the knights; Morgana, Merlin and Guinevere when none of them; not even Merlin; had done anything wrong. Remorse began to spread through Arthur's body and he missed the look shared between Merlin and Gwen before Merlin gave the signal and the doors opened.

"My lady; your betrothed has arrived to see you." Leon said. Arthur turned and looked up. Betrothed? Guinevere was getting married? To whom? Arthur watched as Gwen smiled and turned so that she was sitting properly in the throne before the doors opened again to reveal a handsome dark-haired man who was dressed in chainmail. Arthur's jaw slammed off the floor.

No.

Not him.

ANYONE BUT HIM!

"You're not supposed to be here yet. I could have been trying on my wedding dress." Gwen teased; smiling at HIM. The smile she only would have reserved for Arthur.

"I know but I couldn't be apart from you any longer." Lancelot said as he walked up the hall and kissed Gwen's hand.

"You're getting married? To him?" Arthur asked, walking forward.

"Tomorrow, not that it's any of your business." Lancelot said, looking Arthur up and down smugly. "I don't think much of your staff Guinevere; I must say."

"I feel sorry for the princess; because she's being forced to marry a pompous arrogant git like you." Arthur retorted. Seeing Lancelot looking at him like that while holding Guinevere's hand just made Arthur's blood boil. Lancelot looked at Arthur and at Gwen before laughing.

"Oh how sweet; he thinks he should marry you." Lancelot quipped as he drew his sword. "Why don't we do this the old fashioned way? A duel to the death."

"Lancelot, please, I'll deal with him. Alone." Gwen said, putting a hand on Lancelot's arm. Lancelot looked at Merlin and the room emptied except for Gwen and Arthur. The moment the door shut, Gwen had wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck and kissed him full on the mouth.

"I thought that prat would never leave. I cannot believe I have to marry him." Gwen commented.

Arthur backed away becoming even more confused. Gwen was acting so strange. One minute she was aloof; then she was flirting with Lancelot and now she was kissing him. However the final thing Gwen said ran through his mind. Did that mean she didn't love Lancelot? He prayed that was she was saying.

"Um, then don't?" Arthur suggested. This world he was in was deranged. Gwen scoffed and shook her crowned head.

"That would start a war. I hate the man but my duty to Camelot comes first. I wish we could be together." Gwen said, kissing him again.

This was exactly how Arthur felt whenever Uther tried to present a 'suitable' bride for him. He didn't want to marry a snobby princess or lady. He wanted to someday marry Guinevere. That thought was what made him respond to this kiss. Up until Gwen suddenly shoved him away.

"What do you think you're doing, kissing me?" she yelled as the doors opened and the others came back. Gwen pointed a finger at Arthur and her pretty face was contorted in anger. Lancelot and Merlin drew their swords and Arthur, confused by the situation and unarmed, could no nothing but back away. His foot suddenly slipped on the puddle caused by the goblet of wine Gwen had thrown and his last thought was on how absurd this reality was as he blacked out.

"He's out cold," Leon confirmed as he studied Arthur's unconscious form. Merlin began sniggering and Gwen ripped the crown off her head.

"Morgana I am so sorry," Gwen said, quickly hugging a grinning Morgana.

"Don't worry about it; the look on Arthur's face was worth it!" Morgana quipped.

"Come on, we'll have to move him before he wakes up." Lancelot reminded as he dragged the unconscious prince over his shoulders. He had only been making a quick stop in Camelot yesterday when Merlin found him and convinced him to play along with the revenge plan that was being plotted by Morgana, Leon, Merlin and Gwen. Once they had reached Arthur's chambers, Lancelot bid them a farewell and left; aware that he couldn't stay for too long.

Arthur woke up to a staggering pain in his head. His vision was fuzzy but there was a dark shape above his face and a cold dampness on the back of his head. Arthur blinked and Gwen's gentle smile came into focus.

Arthur sat bolt upright; "Please don't marry Lancelot!"

Gwen looked confused. "What?"

Arthur lay back on his pillows and took in his surroundings. He was back in his rooms and in his nightclothes. Gwen was wearing her normal lavender dress and loitering in the room were Sir Leon who was back in chainmail, Morgana who was wearing one of her numerous dresses and Merlin who thankfully was not in chainmail. Arthur was still confused however over what had happened.

"But we were servants and Merlin was a knight and you were a princess and marrying Lancelot?" Arthur questioned looking at all of them. Gwen looked at the others before turning back to Arthur.

"Don't take this the wrong way Arthur but we have no idea what you're talking about." Gwen said. "You must have dreamt it."

"Yeah, you took one serious blow to the head." Leon commented.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, running his hand over the swelling over the back of his head.

"You sleepwalk." Morgana explained.

"Somehow you got past the guards but fell. I found you." Merlin added. "You've been out cold all day."

Arthur nodded and lay back on his pillows. A dream. It had only been a dream. But what a dream it had been. He realised how much of a prat he had been acting to everyone. It had certainly been an eye-opener. Content that Arthur had woken up, Gwen moved away from the bed and joined Leon and Morgana to leave Arthur to rest.

"Um, can you tell everyone that I'm sorry for how I acted?" Arthur asked uncertainly. "I mean it; I'm really sorry."

"Sure," Leon agreed as he, Gwen and Morgana left.

"Oh and Merlin, fetch me some dinner could you and some of my laundry needs done." Arthur added. Merlin cast his eyes skyward and did what he was told. However as he reached the doorway a 'thank you' reached his ears. A smile crossed Merlin's face as he leapt down the stairs and joined the others.

"That was brilliant, I can't believe he thinks it was a dream!" Morgana smirked; a playfully wicked gleam in her eyes.

"At least we know one thing; Gwen can be a spoilt brat." Merlin joked.

"It was called acting Sir Merlin." Gwen retorted with a grin.

"Do you think we made a difference?" Leon asked.

They looked at one another and shook their heads. Arthur wouldn't be able to change his ways so readily but it had been great fun trying.


End file.
